Agent92966
If your looking for information on the account, Agent92966 go to Wikipenguino's page. Agent92966 was an EPF and SFCP agent born on September 26th, 1991 (Age 24) in New Penguin City. He lives in Club Penguin with his sister Veronica and puffles. He is the son of the well known Albert Hansnow. He is good friends with Alistair Wood, Greenie Oswald and Alex Stevenson. Daily Life Nowadays, he spends most of his time hunting RPF members and mysterious cases and always enthusiastic to join search parties in search of the RPF. He usually wakes up around 9:30 AM every day and is never late if he can manage it. He trains at least once a week and regularly goes on missions with Alex Stevenson or sometimes Greenie Oswald. Childhood He was born on September 26th, 1991 in New Penguin City. In primary school, after school finished every day, he always stood up to bullies if they were bullying and always escaped most of the time using his skateboard (A present for his 6th birthday from his Uncle Bruce) to make a quick escape and evade them for most of the time. He first became friends with Hoodiebro around his first day at primary school. Later, when they were 6, the met Franky (who would later be in the penguin band) and became friends. Every once in a while, they would join in food fights. He became friends with Francis when he was around 7 years old. They became friends with Petey K during one food fight during the time they were 8. A few weeks later, his neighbourhood caught fire and he luckily escaped the fire with his siblings and uncle who was babysitting them since his parents were on a PSA mission while his house burnt down. His mother disappeared and was believed dead after this. He was forced to move because of this incident. He didn't know this until he joined the EPF but the fire was started by one of Gravitron's clones since the Elite Army Attack was happening at the time. His most liked birthday present was a PlayStation bought by his father. He was also friends with Hoodiebro and always invited him to his house to play on his PlayStation. In 1999, his father died in an explosion trying to stop Gravitron from destroying New Penguin City. He was deeply devastated by this and attended his funeral at victory island on April 25th, 1999. He was left his father's Spy-o-scope (originally a blueprint of an invention created by his grandfather and James Gariwald that allows to user to see through walls, see beyond 300 meters found and by his father alongside Bart, Brent, Gary and Percy Stevenson) and around $100,000 in his father's will. He was taken in by his uncle and aunt and had no idea what happened to his mother after her disappearance and the rest of his siblings. He was also left a note from his father also explaining his father's ambition to visit Club Penguin. Teenage Life As a teenager, he spent most of his time reading books and finding out more about his parents and their reputation of being skilled secret agents. He eventually found out that his father was a detective and even his father's old journal which he spent most of the time reading. He wrote books and stories of his own and every once in a while, revisit the place where his house used to be to see if he could find anything. He still stood up to bullies and was still an average student in school. He still met his old friends, Franky, Hoodiebro, Petey K but they were forming the Penguin Band and making music in most of their spare time so they didn't come to visit a lot while Francis was learning how to cook. When he was 16, after searching through his father's old desk drawer which survived the fire of 1999, he found that his father had long since wanted to go to a new island called Club Penguin (which at the time had opened 2 years previously) and he found that it also had plans to do with HIM and his father intended him to go there if he ever found the note. He decided to fulfil his father's wish by saving up a lot of pocket money and later move to CP. Pre-2012 Life He then moved to Club Penguin on July 27th 2009 with his sister and puffles and stayed at a hotel for 2 days until they found a bought an igloo. During 2011, he received a parcel at his door. Not knowing that it was an EPF invitation, he took it and went to the EPF where he became an agent and went on his first missions. He later discovered that the invitation was sent by Colarondo, his godfather, who was asked by his father that if Agent92966 ever came, he would send the message to him because it was his wish for Agent92966 to become a secret agent as well and first met him around 2010. Agent1025 An RPF agent known as Agent1025 was found to be determined to try and destroy Agent92966 for unknown reasons. Before Agent1025 was discovered, he sent 5 penguins to try to kill Agent92966. Each who failed on each attempt. The first two spies were summoned to capture Agent92966 but were outsmarted and taken to jail. A hypnotized penguin forced to return to the RPF every night was forced to try and capture Agent92966 but was also taken down. Agent1025 tried again to capture Agent92966 by trapping him in a crate and tying it to an anvil and pushing it into Diamond Pearl Trench. Agent92966 was luckily found nearly 40 seconds later when a fishing boat caught him in a large net. The spy was then seen by the coast guard who took him to jail. Furious and now only 8 days to being discovered, Agent1025 sent out the last spy who attempted to friend Agent92966 and chain him to a chair. Agent92966 managed to secretly break free with his sister's nail file while the Spy was reporting what had happened to Agent1025. The spy was then arrested and sent to jail. Tsunami of CP Agent92966 was at the Beach when the Tsunami of Club Penguin occurred later in 2011. He attempted to escape but was knocked out cold by a large oyster that was caught in the wave and was pushed out into the sea. He nearly drowned, but narrowly evaded death when he was luckily spotted by Colarondo and Jet Pack Guy who were in a speed boat and was put into Life Boat #12. He was still unconscious for around a few hours and was re-awoken in hospital. He managed to get his sister, Veronica92966 to join the EPF as well. Modernized Era (2012-2016) Agent92966 was soon an achieved agent and successful in completing countless missions alongside Greenie Oswald occasionally joined by Alex Stevenson and Alistair Wood and Colarondo. He came across many infamous penguins such as Billy Von Dyne, Agent 713, Stein Octopi, Agent Snappy, Patrick Penguintague Jr and every so often, Herbert himself. Great Fire of the Plaza Agent92966 was nearly burnt during the Great Fire of the Plaza and was severely injured and had to stay in hospital for a few weeks while Alistair Wood helped to cover for his position. During his few weeks in hospital, some RPF agents attempted to get rid of him by poisoning a glass of water he was supposed to drink but the poison but was carefully spotted by Professor Maximus who was to give him news and recognized poisoned water. Big Explosion He was greatly depressed after the destruction of the EPF a few months later and very unwillingly, left. Even though he may have left, he stayed to help in the clean up of the Phoning Facility and tried to rescue anyone inside the building they may have been left behind when the base exploded. He even helped to deliver buckets of water to put out the fire to show his continued devotion to the EPF. He later joined the SFCP after this and was quite glad to continue working as a secret agent. 2014 & Beyond Mission 23 During Mission 23, Agent92966 goes on a mission and discovered that his long-lost relatives were still alive after the massive neighbourhood fire back in 1999 in New Penguin City and discovered that they were in captivity. He managed to rescue his mother, his brother and sister who explained they'd been in hiding for a while to avoid captivity from the RPF and were also involved in the PSA. He was nearly buried during the Mega Avalanche 2015 and helped foil Herbert's plan in the "Mystery Menace" case. He was nearly lost in space-time during the Chaotic Switcheroo 2016. He fought alongside other agents during Doomsweek in 2016. He got lost in the space-time continuum along with other agents. 2017 & Beyond Poisoned In early January 2017, Agent92966 was poisoned with a modified version of OxygeneX that would kill in 48 hours. He was given a choice to save his grandfather, mother, brother and two sisters who were being held hostage by RPF agents or save himself. He decided to go after his family while Dr Whizz, Dan The Disguise Dude, Lovingpenguin, Narvy and Professor Maximus tried to develop an antidote. Unfortunately, he managed to save his family but Narvy, Lovingpenguin, Dr Whizz and Dan were unable to provide an antidote to the poison and Agent92966 died in hospital. Resurrection Appalled by his sudden death, Alistair Wood, Greenie Oswald, Alex Stevenson, Phil Green, Colarondo, Dustin Flipper, Norman Zed and Seth Antarctica decided to try and bring him back. They took his body to the Soul Temple on Tempest Island but were followed by RPF agents. They managed luckily to defeat them, put them in jail and resurrect Agent92966. Operation: Gangster Following the return of Gangsta Corp after Jack Hacker broke Patrick Penguintague Sr. out of jail, Agent92966 struggled to protect other penguins and was sent to hospital after being knocked out cold and suffering severe injuries during a large attack on Snowball Street and could not leave the hospital until after the mission was over. Return to the Golden City In mid-February 2018, Agent92966 returned to the Golden City that his father once visited after he overheard the RPF planning a huge theft on the city and steal all of the gold in it and become the richest penguins possible. He helped to defend the city with help from some other SFCP agents and eventually managed to hold off the RPF. Club Doom During the Apocalypse 2019, the creation of Club Doom, he was one of the very many unfortunate agents who were hypnotized into helping Herbert although he continually kept on fighting the hypnosis and tried to break free of Herbert's control. The hypnosis was lifted after the event. Post-2019 He was nearly crushed by a large boulder in the Crash-Bang Wallop 2020 and helped rescue injured penguins during the Big Bang in 2021. He fought in the Battle of 2023 and used Gary's Mullet Cannon 3000 to destroy more than 509 drones. After the battle, he then became an EPF commander. He also won the Penguin of the Year award. Post-Last Stand He was severely injured in the EPF's Last Stand and decided to resign the EPF while it was disbanded for the second time and left shortly after he left hospital. The explosion of the Octo-Bomb severely injured his flipper (hand) and after this, he could barely move it. Gary developed the Electro-Gauntlet 5000 with the help of Professor Maximus to help him improve and move it better also adding new functions: electro-shock, danger-detector (vibrates when near something dangerous) and a holographic email reader allowing him to access his email account without needing a computer. Nevertheless, he was heartbroken after the disbandment of the Second EPF and went to live a few sad months while working as a Ice Cream Parlour ice cream maker. After this, he was asked if he would like to co-found a new agency and gladly accepted. Quotes * "For the Agency Triad!!" * "We'll catch them...someday..." - Agent92966 most of the time if a villain escapes. * "There's always a way out!" * "It's never too late to stop giving up!" * "Now that's something you don't see every day..." Puffles He currently owns 5 puffles * Sam - Yellow Puffle * Arthur - Green Puffle * Mike - Blue Puffle * Snowy - White Puffle * Puffy - Red Puffle * Pinky - Pink Puffle Trivia * He keeps his skateboard he'd owned since he was 8 inside the attic. * His favourite Fizzlepunch flavour is grape although if he can't find it, he chooses his second best flavour of Fizzlepunch: Lemon. * Under his hat, he has brown hair. * He despises Mwa Mwa Penguins and does his best to avoid them. * He keeps his old skateboard up in his attic. * His favourite colour is Red (which probably explains the hat he wears). * He despises Fisher's Alley. * His puffle, Arthur, usually accompanies him on missions. * The Coffee Shop is his favourite place to hang out after missions. * He still keeps his father's old journal and reads it most of the time. * During the times when the EPF was down, he worked as a Pizza Parlour waiter. Category:New Penguin CityCategory:Penguin Town Category:Penguin of the Year Category:Agents Category:Penguins Category:EPF Category:SFCP Category:ISDF Category:High Quality Articles Category:Agent92966's Family